Usuario discusión:Csuarezllosa/Archivo 01
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fusion fall Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Fusion Spawn. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- XLR9FrioJ (Discusión) 15:11 28 jun 2010 Burocrata Hola Csuarezllosa ultimamente no estoy mucho timpo en la wikia quieres ser burocrata en esta wikia , espero tu respuesta pronto Hola Hola Csuarezllosa Yo soy burocata = que tu espero que nos llevemos bien ;D 01:15 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:Burocrata Hola Csuarezllosa ya eres burocrata , espero que te vaya muy bien y que tomes las mejores deciciones Bensupremo10 02:42 5 oct 2010 (UTC) perdon Perdon es que no me acordaba de como borrar y ademas ya existe otra paguina de esa que esta mas expandida Santo 22:19 28 oct 2010 (UTC) PERDONAME que llevo tiempo sin administrar ninguna wiki Santo 22:33 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias... Hola, tengo una duda en cuanto a lo que dice: "'Esta es una página de discusión. Recuerda firmar tus mensajes usando cuatro tildes (Fab'7 19:25 22 nov 2010 (UTC)). '", no entiendo bien esto, me lo podrias explicar, gracias y disculpa la molestia No entendi lo ultimo... que me escribiste acerca de my username of the game. How you want to know about my speak english? Fab'7 19:57 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Oh! ya te eh captado... Si, bueno de hecho tengo una familia que les gusta el idioma ingles (mas que los de mas, pero sin menos presiarlos) incluyendome pero jamas de perder el espaniol (lengua natal), bueno en fin, es cierto lo que eh puesto en mi perfil, les envie a los "Creatos of FusionFall" (por help@fusionfall.com) que por lo que habia visto no se podia cambiar el tamanio ni el color de los ojs y piel, le pedi que si habia alguna forma de que los pudieran cambiar pero no me han repondido desde entonces. Me gustaria que almenos me pudieran cambiar el tamanio y color de piel y ojos al que les pedi, y eso me importa mas que el nombre, ya que me veo como un zombie (piel gris) y los ojos los tengo grises, es horrible. Al principio pense en crearme un nuevo character pero lo pence dos veces y decidi mejor no hacerlo, por todo lo que e pasado, solo soy nivel 15 (pasando a 16), no llevo tanto, pero el problema no es llegar al nivel al que estoy, sino como logre llegar, imaginate siendo tan solo nivel 9 (comenzando ciendolo) con ropa de nivel 8 y 7, rodando los caminos de Dowtown a pien (si vehiculo) solo y exclusivamente para llegar a City Station, me costo demasiado tiempo (de dos a tres dias "completos" en eso), y ni hablar de todas aquellas veces en las que tuve problemas con los fusions (fuse monsters) que apenas me veian me "devoraban" alli mismo. Fab'7 20:23 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Administrador Tienez razon primero lo hacemos administrador y si lo hace bien lo haremos burocrata Bensupremo10 19:29 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Hey, hola de nuevo... Que tal te parecio el articulo Junkasaurus Wrecks que cree? ... y tambien el mensaje que te deje la ultima vez (El segundo que esta arriba de este). Fab'7 20:52 2 dic 2010 (UTC) :... y que es "Helper"?? ...Olvidalo, ya vi que es gracias... Fab'7 21:35 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Csuarezllosa le podrias decir a Benfutbol10 que me podria quitar el bloqueo fue un error por favor!!!!.- PD: Soy XLR9FrioJ (XF9) Pero.... Esque mi hermana anda haciedo trabajos de la escuela, y aveces el mouse falla y se subio esa imagen por favor habla con Giovi, he sido un buen usuario, siempre he respetado las reglas, por favor dile que me desbanee o perdere los logros de Cotribucion XF9 cual es tu e-mail?,,,, Dejame que te explique lo de fundador es porque hace tiempo a mi y a Bensupremo10 se nos ocurrio haser esta wiki es por eso si no me crees preguntale por las dudas si esta mal lo siento Santo 16:13 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok no te preocupes no hay problema Santo 18:40 8 dic 2010 (UTC) por cierto porque ahora me crees Santo 20:41 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Fundacion del wiki Hola, Csuarezllosa Yo y Santo10 se nos ocurrio la idea de crear un wiki de FF en español , por que la unica wiki de FF que existia estaba en ingles yo hize la wiki, pero los 2 tuvimos la idea entoces el es un fundador. De acuerdo Es que en Ben10(o su Fanon)hicieron algo asi,para que entren a Club Penguin Wiki(una segunda Wikia de CP)y lo quize hacer,es que pocos entran a mi Wiki: angel rojo Tu Default(creo que no edita) y Wiki123(si edita) Mi wiki no se trata de Fusion Fall(bueno si)Se trata de Fusion Fall cmo seria con series de Dysney Xd envez de Cn Me podrias ayudar o buscar alguien que me ayude Atentamente Tenny10 21:39 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Te da las gracias Tenny10 21:49 30 dic 2010 (UTC)™